


Kruki

by mzurka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nature, Original Character(s), Original Witcher(s), Sign Language, Swordfighting, Symbolism, Tenderness, Tending to Wounds, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), travelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzurka/pseuds/mzurka
Summary: Budzi się ułożony na futrze, z rozpuszczonymi włosami klejącymi się do rany na głowie. Kątem oka dostrzega ciało spoczywające nieopodal na ubitej ziemi. Bestia jest martwa.– Musisz się przespać – mówi Manu zachrypniętym głosem. – Musisz dużo spać.Jego słowa zamykają się nad Duvranem jak gładki szew.
Relationships: Manu/Duvran, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Kruki

**Author's Note:**

> na dole (na samym dole) ilustracja autorstwa Ulvar ([@littleulvar](https://twitter.com/littleulvar/status/1210637415951536128)) ;;

**I**

Klacz jest rozdrażniona. Bije kopytami o ziemię i parska. Duvran trzyma ją mocno za wodze, ale nie patrzy na nią - skupia się na sylwetkach dwóch postaci czerniących się na tle mglistego nieba. Ich ruchy składają się na wdzięczny taniec uników i pchnięć, są płynne i szybkie. Chociaż to tylko ćwiczenia, wiedźmini odskakują od siebie i szarżują tak ostro, że trudno odciągnąć od nich wzrok. Co chwilę słychać odgłos zderzających się mieczy.

Duvran rozpoznaje Manu po precyzyjnych, konsekwentnych ciosach. Chwilę później dobiega go też jego śmiech; dźwięczny, ale podobny do niskiego warknięcia, wyduszony z gardła przez niespodziewany kontratak przeciwnika. Manu prawie nie odrywa stóp od ziemi. Walczy z gracją charakterystyczną dzikim zwierzętom. Przez chwilę – co uznałby pewnie za zabawne – przypomina nawet niedźwiedzia. Roznosi go siła i śmiech.

Dopiero głośniejsze sapnięcie konia wyrywa Duvrana z zamyślenia. Klacz niecierpliwi się i ciągnie go za sobą. Pozwala jej się prowadzić, jednak nie odwraca wzroku od pojedynku i z napięcia nieświadomie mocno przygryza sobie wargę. To pierwszy raz, kiedy tak otwarcie obserwuje Manu - dostrzega, że jasne pasmo włosów zsunięte na jego czoło jest lekko przybrudzone krwią. Gdy zbliża się trochę w tamtą stronę, jeszcze uważniej przygląda się ruchom kling tnących powietrze. Przełyka ślinę.

Nagle klacz zarzuca łbem i wyszarpuje mu wodze z dłoni. Duvran chwieje się na piętach, ale po chwili odzyskuje równowagę. Rozmasowuje sobie ramię, patrząc, jak koń galopuje w kierunku lasu. 

Odwraca się w stronę Manu. Pojedynek nadal trwa. Ostrza ze świstem przecinają powietrze. 

W oddali, nad twierdzą, kołują ptaki. To kruki. 

**II**

Nadal zdarza się, że podczas walk Duvran zapędza się daleko w siebie. Gubi oddech i nie zatrzymuje się, dopóki nie trafia gdzieś, gdzie sam o sobie już nie pamięta, a bestia, z którą się mierzy, nie leży na śniegu martwa, pchnięta mieczem więcej razy, niż było to konieczne. Ale mimo tego czuje się ze sobą lepiej. Znajduje coraz więcej miejsca we własnym ciele. Mężnieje. Jest najeźdźcą, samozwańczym władcą obejmującym w posiadanie swoje ramiona, tors i nogi. Od kiedy przestał znosić z lasu sarny i dzikie ptactwo upolowane dla okolicznych chłopów, nie męczy go już niechętny wzrok niektórych wiedźminów odprowadzający go do wiosek rozsianych dookoła Wiśliska. Wreszcie zajmuje się tym, na co tak długo czekał. Czuje dumę. Czuje kontrolę.

  
  


Manu od zawsze uważnie obserwował ludzi, zawsze był ich ciekaw. Dostrzega więc zmiany w Duvranie, jego milczący upór w jakiś sposób mu imponuje. Kiedy któregoś popołudnia natyka się na niego w zbrojowni, parę razy zerka w jego stronę przez ramię. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotykają.

– Wychodzisz ćwiczyć? – pyta Manu, robiąc krok w tył i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Duvran kiwa głową i dopina naramiennik. 

– Przydałby ci się jakiś przeciwnik. – Jego uśmiech jest ciepły. – Mam trochę czasu, chodź.

Kiedy kwadrans później pojedynkują się na pustym polu, zaczyna padać śnieg.

Pierwsze słowo wyszeptane przez tę zimę brzmi _Duvran._

**III**

Manu różni się od reszty wiedźminów. Jest przyjaźniejszy, weselszy. _Żywszy._ Wszyscy muszą to widzieć, ale tylko Duvran naprawdę to _czuje_. Manu zdradzają w końcu głównie szczegóły: jego pogwizdywanie na ptaki zlatujące się na dziedziniec, to jak energicznie dosiada konia albo drobne ruchy dłoni podczas wspólnych posiłków – swego rodzaju gotowość do służenia reszcie przy stole, jakby całym sobą pytał _nalać ci wina? podać tamten półmisek?_

W trakcie przeciągających się w nieskończoność kolacji Manu mówi, że stół w jadalni przypomina mu zatłoczone wybrzeża rodzinnego Skellige; gliniane kubki wypełnione winem i półmiski z duszonymi jarzynami to łodzie okolicznych rybaków, a duże dębowe deski z tłustym owczym serem, chlebem i pieczonym mięsem natartym rozmarynem – tratwy flisaków. Powietrze w jadalni jest tak samo ciężkie od gwaru i śmiechów, jak w rodzimych portach. Historie z tamtych czasów przepływają przez niego jak czysta, źródlana woda. 

Duvranowi wydaje się, że tylko on słucha ich _tak_ uważnie.

Odkąd zaczęli razem trenować, czuje, że płomień, który udało mu się w sobie rozniecić, może zgasnąć. Boi się, że dopuszczając do siebie Manu wyślizgnie się z własnych rąk, rozszarpie z trudem gojące się rany. Robi więc wszystko, by udowodnić sobie siłę i wytrzymałość - nie chce utracić kontroli, o którą tak długo ze sobą walczył, dlatego podczas pojedynków bywa zbyt brawurowy i okrutny. Z zaskoczeniem odkrywa jednak, że nie jest w stanie niczego między nimi zepsuć.

Zastanawia się, czy jest tam jakiś haczyk. Czeka na pierwsze wrogie spojrzenie, trzask zderzających się ze sobą kier lodu w jego głosie, cierpki smak odwróconego z pogardą spojrzenia, lecz żadne z nich nie nadchodzi. Manu jest taki sam jak zawsze.

**IV**

Jego dni przestają być do siebie tak podobne, od kiedy przed snem wyłuskuje z nich nowe rzeczy, których udało mu się o nim dowiedzieć. Obmywają go fale opowieści zasłyszanych od Manu przy stole albo podczas siodłania koni. Do nozdrzy wdziera mu się zapach pieczonego mięsa i końskiej sierści, czuje ciężar zbroi na ramionach; wślizguje się w te nieostygłe jeszcze wspomnienia, by ponownie je przeżyć. Myśli też o treningach - analizuje pchnięcia, wyskoki, naprężanie się mięśni i głos więznący w gardle z wysiłku.

Tę jedną konkretną walkę, tę gdy odnalazł w sobie tyle siły, by natrzeć na niego mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, Duvran przywołuje wieczorem więcej niż raz.

– Zaskakujesz mnie – wydyszał Manu z uśmiechem. 

Nic na to nie odpowiedział, zacisnął powieki – chyba żałuje tego teraz, żałuje tego, co mógłby zobaczyć – i skupił się na utrzymaniu równowagi. 

– Zaprzyj się. – Głos Manu na nowo rozbrzmiał spokojem. Skąd go czerpie? – Czekaj na dobry moment.

Duvran otworzył oczy, wychylił się do przodu, a zwarte ze sobą klingi zazgrzytały ostrzegawczo. Wyrywał się szarpnięciem, wykorzystał moment przewagi i zaatakował ponownie. Jego miecz zatrzymał się tuż nad szeroką, unoszącą się szybko piersią Manu. Podniósł wzrok i gdy ich spojrzenia zderzyły się ze sobą, obaj opuścili broń.

– Duvran – zaczął Manu, przyglądając mu się. I zamiast skończyć, powtórzył – Duvran… 

Obraca w myślach wspomnienie brzmienia swojego imienia w jego ustach jak drogocenną monetę. Ale nie tylko to jest dla niego tak ważne. Rozmowy z Manu to jedyne momenty, podczas których słyszy własny _głos_ . Czuje wtedy coś, co wcześniej czerpał głównie ze śmierci stworzeń, z którymi się mierzył; upadek ich martwych ciał ściągał go na ziemię, a krew na palcach wołała _odebrałeś właśnie życie, Duvran_ i _żyjesz, Duvran_. Teraz jest Manu. Manu poprawiający mu miecz w dłoniach i pytający go o to, jak się czuje, Manu zwracający się do niego po imieniu.

Duvran zaciska dłoń na monecie, chowa ją do kieszeni i zasypia.

**V**

Manu domyśliłby się wszystkiego szybciej, gdyby to siebie, nie wszystkich innych ludzi na swojej drodze, pytał o samopoczucie równie często. Spędza dnie myśląc o rzeczach, które nie należą do niego i martwiąc się tym, czego nie może zmienić. Nie ma czasu na powtórne przeżywanie dni tak jak Duvran. Próbuje nadążać za życiem. Nie wypadać z rytmu. Robić swoje. To zabawne, że ktoś tak _obecny_ i _żywy_ , nie dostrzega tak wielu wskazówek. Los na pewno się z tego śmieje.

Od zawsze interesował się innymi. Nie widzi więc nic dziwnego w pytaniach, które zadaje Duvranowi podczas rozgrzewania się przed treningami. Próbuje poukładać go sobie w głowie, kolekcjonuje każde jego mruknięcie i spojrzenie. Któregoś razu opiera się o płot ogradzający padok i obserwuje, jak Duvran ćwiczy znaki. Po chwili zagaduje go:

– A gdybym zapytał cię, jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzę albo potwór, co byś wybrał? 

Duvran podnosi głowę. Jest zdezorientowany i nie wie, jak powinien zareagować. Wzrusza krótko ramionami.

– Na pewno masz jakiś pomysł. – Manu czeka na odpowiedź, ale ponieważ Duvran w milczeniu wraca do ćwiczeń, wzdycha krótko i dodaje – W porządku. Sam coś wymyślę.

I rzeczywiście próbuje to zrobić. Zastanawia się nad tym w wolnych chwilach, kiedy potrzebuje zająć czymś myśli albo gdy Duvran nie odpowiada na jego próby wciągnięcia go do wspólnych rozmów z innymi wiedźminami albo służbą. 

**VI**

Za każdym razem gdy w pośpiechu mijają się bez słowa w stajni albo korytarzu, czują swoje spojrzenia na plecach. Manu marszczy na to lekko brwi, zawsze w dziwnym, ale przyjemnym zaskoczeniu. Duvran słyszy echo łopotu kruczych skrzydeł.

**VII**

Wiosna wylęga się na polach i w deltach rzek. Wykluwa się z piskiem, rześka i mdła od zieloności. Manu i Duvran wybierają jeden z jej poranków, by wyruszyć w drogę - obaj pragnęli tego od dłuższego czasu: Duvran chce sprawdzić się w starciu z bestiami, o których do tej pory słyszał tylko z ust innych wiedźminów, Manu tęskni za spokojną wędrówką i nowymi ludźmi.

Oddalają się od Wiśliska w ciszy, oglądając się na nie raz po raz, a słońce zalewa rozciągające się przed nimi pola. Wdzierają się w światło. 

Manu jest pogodny i chętnie zanuciłby ulubioną melodię zasłyszaną w którejś z karczm, ale powaga i uporczywe milczenie Duvrana go przed tym powstrzymują. Pierwsze słowa padają dopiero parę godzin później, gdy podczas przerwy na posiłek Manu potyka się o wystający z ziemi korzeń, a Duvranowi wyrywa się niespodziewane _uważaj_. Manu śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

– Zastanawiałem się, co sprawi, że się w końcu odezwiesz.

Po _uważaj_ przychodzi czas na wiele innych słów; często takich, do których język Duvrana nie nawykł: nazw wiosek i przełęczy, miejscowych powiedzeń i obco brzmiących przekleństw. Ma czas, by się do nich przyzwyczaić, bo kolejne tygodnie mijają niespiesznie. Często rozbijają obozy w lasach i spędzają w nich więcej czasu, niż jest to konieczne. Wpadają im wtedy w ręce dni nieznanej wcześniej wolności pachnącej dymem dogasających ognisk i pobrzmiewającej odgłosami spokojnego stępu koni - Duvran godzinami czyści zbroję, a Manu wałęsa się po okolicy, nucąc coś albo wystukując rytm o uda.

Duvran rozmawia z Manu częściej niż z kimkolwiek wcześniej - i choć to nadal Manu mówi więcej, a on pozostaje cichy, to wspomnienia dni, podczas których nagle uświadamiał sobie, że brzmienie jego własnego głosu rozmywa mu się w pamięci, wydają mu się teraz nieprawdziwe. 

To Manu rozmawia z ludźmi zlecającymi im kolejne misje. On handluje z kupcami na jarmarkach i targuje się z patrzącymi na nich krzywo karczmarzami. Nawet podczas walk mówi więcej: klnie, porywając się na wszystkie te widłogony, topielce i bazyliszki, które po wielu miesiącach podróży zaczynają powoli zlewać się w świadomości Duvrana w jedną i tę samą obrzydliwą, napęczniałą od brodawek, cuchnącą śmiercią bestię. To Manu pierwszy podchodzi do niego, gdy zdyszani ocierają krew z twarzy, stojąc nad ciałami potworów. To Manu dotyka wtedy jego ramienia. To Manu proponuje, że rozpali ognisko i to on snuje przy nim potem opowieści pełne śmiechu i ciepła.

To Manu mówi o przeszłości. Przywołuje historie ze Skellige - o braciach i siostrach, o ciemnych włosach oraz dźwięcznym śmiechu matki rozlewającym się po wspomnieniach jak piana morska. Opowiada gładko i swobodnie, nie zawiesza się, nie milknie, by pozbierać myśli. Rzuca “ _Pamiętam, jak kiedyś…_ ” i bohaterowie opowieści wyrywają się do głośnych toastów, tańczą i kochają się, a gdy nadchodzi noc, wylewają się na ulice opatuleni w futra. Wspomina to wszystko, rozcierając zioła w moździerzu albo cerując koszule, a na jego ustach zakwita spokojny uśmiech. 

I Duvran zaczyna powoli rozumieć, że on także chciałby mu coś opowiedzieć.

Próbuje wyłuskać z pamięci coś, na czym mógłby oprzeć jakąś historię, ale drzwi do niektórych wspomnień pozostają dla niego zatrzaśnięte. Któregoś ranka wymyśla więc wrzosowisko za rodzinnym domem i wiernego psa wałęsającego się pomiędzy nogami, a potem przez długie godziny oswaja się z zapachem kwiatów i szorstkością sierści, o których zamierza skłamać. Wieczorem, kiedy siedzi z Manu przy ognisku i czyści zbroję, szuka okazji, by zacząć swoją opowieść, lecz żadne słowa nie przechodzą mu przez gardło. Wrzosowisko trawi pożar, a pies zdycha z głodu.

**VIII**

Duvranowi wydaje się, że może po prostu nie zna słów, których chciałby użyć.

**IX**

Manu zbiera mokre włosy z karku i związuje je luźno, tak luźno że po chwili znowu rozsypują mu się po ramionach. Duvran obserwuje go zza wznoszących się wysoko płomieni ogniska i wyobraża sobie, że raz na zawsze robi z jego włosami porządek. Prawie czuje, jak kolejne pasma poddają się jego palcom. Zaplata je w myślach tak długo, aż Manu nie podnosi na niego wzroku.

**X**

**–** Ta blizna na nosie – zaczyna któregoś razu Manu, gdy ściągają skórę z upolowanej rankiem łani. – Zderzyłem się z drzwiami. Stąd ją mam.

Duvran podnosi wzrok i patrzy na niego, przez chwilę wahając się, czy to nie jeden z jego żartów. Decyduje jednak, że ten detal wyjątkowo do niego pasuje. Kiwa lekko głową i obraca zakrwawiony nóż w palcach. Cień uśmiechu tli mu się na wargach.

– Tylko tyle? Nie zaśmiejesz się nawet? – dopytuje Manu, wzdychając z rozbawieniem. – Jak bardzo żenującą rzecz muszę ci powiedzieć, żebyś to w końcu zrobił?

**XI**

Wrastają w balsamiczną, kojącą zieloność kolejnych miesięcy. Noce są coraz cieplejsze, a Duvran nadal marznie - Manu lubi o tym żartować, gdy piją rano herbatę z igliwia albo rąbią drewno na opał. 

– Zostańmy tu na noc. Jesteśmy zmęczeni – mówi mu pewnego popołudnia, tuż po tym, jak narzuca mu swoje futro na ramiona. Duvran poprawia je powoli na barkach, kiwając głową zamyślony. Przełamuje patyk na kolanie i odrzuca go na stos.

Naprawdę zasługują na odpoczynek. Latem pracują dłużej i ciężej, częściej są wyczerpani i milczący. Podczas powrotów z misji Duvran czuje, jak nogi puchną mu w ciasnych cholewach skórzanych butów i niejednokrotnie jest bliski zsunięcia się ze zmęczenia z siodła. Ma suche usta i piekące z wysiłku, jakby zasypane popiołem gardło. Manu bardziej niż walką męczy się pozbywaniem się trucheł; oczy łzawią mu od dymu wzniecanych ognisk, a dłonie stają się szorstkie od jedliny, którą osłaniają stygnące zwłoki.

Na ich ciałach przybywa blizn. 

Któregoś wieczoru Duvran wraca do obozowiska szczególnie otępiały. Mgła zwisa ciężko nad szarzejącymi kępami traw, które porastają wzgórza. Można w nią wejść i nigdy nie wrócić. Zastanawia się, czy tym razem także nikt by go nie szukał, ale trwa to zaledwie krótką chwilę. Pierwszy trzask ognia wyrywa go z rozmyślań.

– Zmęczony? – Manu otrzepuje dłonie i patrzy na niego ze spokojnym uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi Duvran wykonuje dziwny ruch dłonią. Potem oplata się ramionami i patrzy na płomienie obejmujące chrust.

– To jakiś znak, którego nie znam? – śmieje się cicho Manu. – Jakaś twoja wersja Aksji? Somne?

Duvran kręci głową.

– To taki. Język. Mój język. – Podnosi na niego wzrok. – Mogę cię nauczyć.

Przed snem przez długie godziny układają dłonie w rozmaite kształty. Rozmawiają szeptem o ich znaczeniach, co jakiś czas uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Ich palce rzucają długie cienie na poły namiotu. Skóra ociera się o skórę. Jest cicho.

**XII**

– Może pies.

Manu spogląda na niego, poprawiając wodze w dłoniach. Marszczy pytająco brwi, więc Duvran dodaje:

– Pytałeś kiedyś o ulubione zwierzę.

– I doszedłeś do wniosku, że to pies?

– Tak.

– Tak?

– Tak.

Śmieje się radośnie i popędza konia.

– Dobrze. No to będzie pies.

**XIII**

Manu nie lubi tracić nad sobą kontroli. Odcina się od wspomnień wściekłości popychającej go do okrucieństwa. Wolałby zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wtłacza w niego moc, nad którą nie jest w stanie panować. Odrzuca tamten obłęd w przekrwionych oczach, drżące dłonie gotujące się do wymierzenia ciosu. 

Duvran zna go takiego. Widział ogarniającą go żądzę mordu; dotknął jej i powstrzymał ją, odciągając go na bok. Ocalił go od odebrania życia komuś, kto później naprawdę okazał się nie zasługiwać na śmierć. Od tamtej pory Manu stara się być bardziej opanowany - chce, żeby Duvran czuł się przy nim… Bezpiecznie. Spokojnie.

Jednak podczas kolejnego zlecenia na chwilę zbliża się do swojej granicy. Zraniony bark płonie mu żywym ogniem, a wiwerna nie słabnie, więc atakuje ją chaotycznie i znacznie agresywniej niż zwykle. Chce jak najszybciej to skończyć. Wydziera się z niego parę głośnych przekleństw, gdy stwór ucieka na moment w głąb lasu, rycząc przeraźliwie z bólu. Manu zyskuje chwilę przewagi.

Stojący za nim Duvran chwieje się na nogach, jest bliski omdlenia. Nie widzi już żadnej bestii tylko bezkształtną, ciemną plamę przemykającą między drzewami. Próbuje utrzymać miecz w powietrzu, mocno zaciskając sztywne palce na rękojeści. Manu łapie go za dłoń.

– Puść – dyszy. W jego głosie nie słychać nagle złości ani strachu.

Duvran z trudem przełyka ślinę, luzuje uścisk, a broń wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Zatacza się pijany bólem i uderza twarzą w napierśnik Manu. Zimno przejmuje mu zranione, odarte ze skórzanego karwasza przedramię. W oddali słychać, jak wiwerna znowu zaczyna krążyć między sosnami, łamiąc suche gałęzie i warcząc.

Manu obejmuje Duvrana i przesuwa się z nim za najbliższe drzewo. Skrzypienie śniegu pod ich stopami wydaje się nagle nieznośnie głośne. 

– Spokojnie. Spokojnie, zaczekaj tu.

Przez sekundę jest obok. Duvran czuje wtedy znajomy zapach herbaty z igliwia i soli, ale po chwili Manu odsuwa się szybko, wznosząc miecz nad głowę - wraca do walki, choć jego ruchy są ciężkie, a pchnięcia mieczem niecelne. Często obraca się przez ramię, by spojrzeć na Duvrana albo potyka się o leżące na śniegu ciała mniejszych, zabitych wcześniej wiwern. Robi się chaotyczny, niemal niepodobny do siebie.

Duvran zsuwa się na po szorstkim pniu. Ma ciężkie powieki. Kiedy dotyka prawej skroni, plami sobie palce ciepłą, gęstą krwią. Wydaje mu się, że obserwuje Manu przez mgłę; jego sylwetka rozmywa się pomiędzy drzewami. Pojawia się i znika, pojawia się i…

**XIV**

Budzi się ułożony na futrze, z rozpuszczonymi włosami klejącymi się do rany na głowie. Kątem oka dostrzega ciało spoczywające nieopodal na ubitej ziemi. Bestia jest martwa.

– Musisz się przespać – mówi Manu zachrypniętym głosem. – Musisz dużo spać.

Jego słowa zamykają się nad Duvranem jak gładki szew. 

**XV**

Sny Duvrana są nieme. Pachną paloną brzeziną i krwią. Kości pękają mu w nich jak suche gałęzie, pełno w nich poślizgnięć i skoków, błota wciskającego się do cholew butów. Poza tym wciąż zdarzają się noce, podczas których Duvran śni o Próbie Traw. Nadal boi się bólu i śmierci, boi się, że jakaś dziwna siła wyszarpnie z niego to, czego nauczył w Wiślisku i z Manu - że odbierze mu to, co przy nim poczuł.

– Czy to prawda, że podczas Próby … – Zerka na swoje dłonie. Nerwowo rozrywa na kawałki jeden z liści ścielących mu się pod nogami. – Traci się. To wszystko.

– To wszystko?

– No wiesz. W środku.

Sztywno pokazuje dłonią na okolice mostka. Mija dłuższa, nawilgła smutkiem i oczekiwaniem chwila, podczas której Manu szuka w sobie właściwych słów.

– Nie, Duvran – Patrzy na niego z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. W blasku ogniska wygląda na o wiele starszego: zmarszczki i blizny na jego twarzy są głębsze, oczy mają miodowy, ciepły kolor. – I jestem pewien, że wszystko skończy się dla ciebie dobrze.

Manu zastanawia się, dlaczego coraz częściej nie wie, jak się do niego zwracać. Przewijają mu się przez głowę wszyscy wiedźmini, kupcy i chłopi, przy których nigdy nie musiał uważać na słowa. Z Duvranem jest inaczej. To, co do niego czuje, przypomina melodię pieśni, której słowa zatarły się we wspomnieniach. Jest mgliste i niejednoznaczne, rozsnuwa się po jego sercu jak pajęczyna, owiewa mu usta zapachem morskiej bryzy i odbiera mu mowę. 

– Nie myśl o tym teraz – dodaje, dotykając przelotnie jego dłoni. Moczy bandaż w czystej wodzie i nachyla się nad nim. – Zaciśnij zęby. Może zaboleć.

**XVI**

Duvran przesypia większość najbliższych dni, ale to nie sprawia, że Manu przestaje do niego mówić, jest tylko cichszy i spokojniejszy. Stawia ostrożniejsze kroki, wolniej odpakowuje naczynia z tobołków rozrzuconych po obozowisku. Poluje tuż przed świtem, by obudzić Duvrana ciepłym posiłkiem.

Znosi z lasu brzezinę i rzeźbi w niej przez całe poranki, cofając się myślami do lat spędzonych w Skellige. Próbuje za nimi nie tęsknić. Gdy wspomnienia rodzinnego rozładowywania łodzi czy wypadów na morze z ojcem nabierają w jego sercu bolesnego ciężaru, odsuwa je i zaczyna nucić którąś z ulubionych piosenek matki albo zerka na śpiącego Duvrana. Spokój, tak obco wyglądający na jego twarzy, ściąga go na ziemię. 

Chociaż robi wiele, by zbić mu gorączkę, jego wysiłki na nic się nie zdają. Przypomina sobie o chorobach rozpalających wątłe ciała całej siódemki rodzeństwa i z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że powroty do tych wspomnień nie są aż tak przykre. Odnajduje spokój w podobieństwach łączących tamte chwile z tym, co przeżywa teraz z Duvranem. Poi go wodą ze strumienia, pyta o to, jakie zwierzę powinien wyrzeźbić następnym razem, ćwiczy ruchy dłoni składające się na ich język i przez parę dni odsuwa myśl o konieczności powrotu do Wiśliska. Podoba mu się to, jak wygląda teraz ich codzienność, nawet pomimo stanu Duvrana. Lubi ogniska, zmęczenie, ciszę, z którą rozprawia się opowieściami o Skellige i potworach.

Któregoś dnia, kiedy patrzy na ptaki kołujące nad obozowiskiem, uświadamia sobie, że przed decyzją o powrocie powstrzymuje go też lęk o to, że gdy przekroczą progi twierdzy, coś się między nimi skończy. To dziwne, odległe dotychczas uczucie - zawsze pobrzmiewał w nim przecież dźwięczny i czysty optymizm, jakaś miła beztroska.

Dostrzega parę kruków zlatujących na pole i kręci głową, zmęczony myślami. W końcu daje za wygraną, licząc na to, że wszystko pozostanie takie, jakie jest.

– Musimy wrócić do Wiśliska – mówi, krzątając się wieczorem nad dymiącym kociołkiem.

Dorzuca do gotującej się w nim potrawki świeże zioła. Próbuje nie podnosić wzroku. – Tam wydobrzejesz. Nie możemy tułać się po lasach z nadzieją, że w końcu ci przejdzie.

– Nie… – zaczyna Duvran, ale Manu kręci głową.

– Wyruszamy o świcie.

Zapada cisza. Duvran milczy, zły, zapewne wyrzucając sobie wszystkie błędy, które popełnił podczas tamtej misji.

– Nic się nie stało – mówi więc Manu, by przywołać go do rzeczywistości. – Dojdziesz do siebie i wkrótce dostaniesz kolejne zlecenie.

– To nie potrwa długo – odpowiada niemal natychmiast Duvran. Dotyka zabandażowanej starannie głowy. Nie chce przyznać, że nadal jest słaby.

– Potrwa tyle, ile będzie musiało potrwać. Nie przejmuj się.

– Wolę być w drodze.

Manu patrzy uważnie na Duvrana i odpowiada dopiero po chwili:

– Ja też. Ja też wolę być w drodze.

Język grzęźnie mu w błocie słów, których nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć.

**XVII**

Po powrocie do Wiśliska Manu zakazuje mu wstawać z łóżka. Odprowadza go do sypialni i pożycza mu jedno ze swoich futer. W murach twierdzy rzeczywiście trudniej im się rozmawia, ale on próbuje o tym nie myśleć. Obiecuje, że wieczorem przyniesie mu kolację, zostawia go samego w komnacie i wychodzi do stajni, by wtłoczyć się w starą rzeczywistość.

Gdy podczas oporządzania koni Adair wypytuje go o szczegóły misji, Manu nie wie, od czego powinien zacząć.

– Najgorsza była ta wiwerna – mówi, śmiejąc się i klepiąc we wciąż nie do końca zagojone ramię. – To przez nią tu wróciliśmy. Duvran mocno ucierpiał i uznałem, że tutaj szybciej dojdzie do siebie.

– Czekaj, wiwerna? Jak duża?

Manu opowiada o niej krótko, chociaż ciężko mu odnaleźć słowa, których dawniej by do tego użył. Kiedy Adair dopytuje o inne misje, Manu poklepuje łeb konia, zatapiając się w myślach. Nie potrafi przywołać nic o potworach ani zatłoczonych miastach. Widzi tylko Duvrana czyszczącego zbroję albo obmywającego dłonie w strumieniu. Pociera skroń w nagłym przypływie zadumy.

– Ja... Zmęczyłem się drogą. Opowiem resztę przy kolacji.

Zanim Adair mu odpowiada, do stajni wbiega zdyszana Dagna. Wręcza Manu list. 

– To z domu. Czeka już dwa tygodnie.

Mężczyzna rozrywa kopertę i czyta, mocno gniotąc papier w dłoniach. Gdy kończy, wybiega ze stajni.

Siostra pisze o sztormach, które zniszczyły największą z łodzi, nowo zaciągniętych długach i chorobie dopadającej kolejno wszystkich braci. Manu pakuje się więc pospiesznie, przeliczając w głowie pieniądze zarobione podczas misji. Ma nadzieję, że wystarczą. 

Pół godziny później ponownie opuszcza Stare Wiślisko. 

**XVIII**

Duvran czeka na niego wieczorami tak długo, aż nie zapada w sen.

**XIX**

Podróż przedłuża się do końca zimy. Najpierw Manu najmuje się do paru dodatkowych zleceń, by zarobić dla rodziny jeszcze więcej, potem postanawia wykorzystać czas na pomoc wszystkim, którzy go tam potrzebują, więc spędza kolejnych parę dni na pracy w portach. Ma dłonie szorstkie od soli i zimnych morskich wiatrów.

Podczas jednej z przeciągających się nocnych rozmów, gdy opowiada o ostatnich misjach i wciąż odzywającym się od czasu do czasu bólu ramienia, siostra namawia go na przesunięcie powrotu. Spędza więc parę tygodni w rodzinnej wiosce i chociaż towarzystwo bliskich go cieszy, tym razem jest wśród nich bardziej milczący niż zwykle. Historie, które piszą się teraz w Skellige nie przypominają tak bardzo tych, które opowiadał kiedyś Duvranowi. Zastanawia się, czy wysłanie listu do Wiśliska przyniosłoby mu ukojenie i pozwoliło skupić się na rodzinie. Mijają kolejne dni. Nie wie, dlaczego nie potrafi się na to zdobyć.

Każdej nocy przed zaśnięciem struga w drewnie, rozmyślając o ostatnich miesiącach. Zastanawia się, czy Duvran dobrzeje i łapie się na tym, że bez niego długo nie może zdecydować się, co powinien wyrzeźbić. Figurki zwierząt i potworów, które wręcza siostrzeńcom są śmiesznie pokraczne.

Przed wyjazdem żegna się z rodzeństwem, mocno wszystkich ściskając. Wie, że będzie za nimi tęsknić, jednak gdy opuszcza wioskę, uświadamia sobie, że czuje dziwną ulgę.

**XX**

Droga powrotna odbiera mu ukochanego konia. Manu własnoręcznie dobija go po krwawym, nocnym ataku wilków. Jest wściekły ze smutku i pierwszy raz od dawna czuje, że gdyby sobie na to pozwolił, byłby w stanie się rozpłakać. Nocami śni dziwne, głośne sny podczas których w nieskończoność odpędza wiwerny albo desperacko nawołuje brata, biegnąc przez nieznany las. Na nowo rozpala się w nim pragnienie odegnania śmierci tak daleko, jak to możliwe.

Uspokojenie się po tym zajmuje mu całe godziny. Wkrótce zaczyna jednak stopniowo zauważać, że przychodzą do niego wtedy obrazy i zapachy z podróży z Duvranem - nie śpieszą się, krążą dookoła niego, przypominając mu o cieple ognisk, bezsłownym języku dłoni, którego się wtedy nauczył i gęstniejących, połykających ich sylwetki zmierzchach. 

Dociera do Wiśliska wraz ze świtem, owiany mlecznobiałą mgłą. I chociaż bardzo chciał się już tam znaleźć, nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa na widok twierdzy wznoszącej się nad polami. Dziwnie wracać mu tam bez wesołych opowieści, którymi mógłby podzielić się z innymi wiedźminami. Tym razem ma ze sobą tylko historie o milczącej frustracji, muchach obłażących rozszarpany bok jego ulubionej klaczy i miesiącu zmęczenia.

Kiedy jednak nagle dostrzega znajomą sylwetkę przy studni, uczucia przelewające mu się w piersi rozmywają się, a on przyspiesza kroku.

– Duvran? – woła, a postać odwraca się w jego stronę. 

Manu podbiega do niego, nie powstrzymując uśmiechu. Łapie go za ramiona i przygląda mu się z szybko bijącym sercem, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Przepraszam, że nie było mnie tak długo – mówi szybko, zdyszany, ściskając go mocniej. – Musiałem pomóc w domu, potem padł mi koń i ja… 

Duvran ogarnia wzrokiem jego rozpromienioną twarz. Kładzie mu dłoń na policzku w niepewnym, ale uspokajającym geście.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – śmieje się, płosząc kruki siedzące na pobliskim płocie. Ptaki wzbijają się w powietrze. Nie patrzy za nimi w niebo.

Znowu zaczyna się wiosna.

**Author's Note:**

> commish dla [dearHadrian](https://www.instagram.com/dearhadrian/) i [littleulvar](https://www.instagram.com/littleulvar/) o ich wiedźminach zakochujących się w sobie podczas łażenia razem po lasach - pięknie dziękuję za zaufanie i ciepłe przyjęcie ;;
> 
> i w ogóle nie postowałam rzeczy w necie od jakiegoś 2016/2017 (ale nie szukajcie ich), więc hello fellow ao3 kids!!


End file.
